Breathe Again
by TwinkleRose
Summary: When Kevin is killed in battle Gwen trades her life for his. Now Kevin has to save Gwen. Gwevin Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A Life For A Life**

* * *

"Oh come on!" Kevin yells when a punch he throws at Vulkanus that does more harm to himself than to Vulkanus. "We have been fighting this guy for an hour now!"

"Just keep attacking!" Humungousaur yells as he charges at Vulkanus but Vulkanus fires the ray gun he is holding, at the dinosaur sized alien that is running at him a hundred miles per hour.

"Ha ha, Tennyson not even close!" Vulkanus mockes as the giant alien he is blasting is sent flying into a wall.

"Oh that hurt!" Humungousaur complained rubbing his sore head.

Gwen was off to the side blasting Vulkanus' little minion men. They were easy to take out but there were so many of them. Gwen would throw shot of mana into the crowd of little minion men and it would knock a lot unconscious but then the group would double as more minion men joined angered by Gwen's attacks.

"How you holding up Gwen?" Kevin yelled across the warehouse they were in.

"Okay enough!" Gwen said as she put up a shield and the little minions smashed through it. Gwen smiled at Kevin assuring him she was ok. And Kevin threw a uncertain smile back at her then charged at the large brute that was a tiny Vulkanus in his big metal suit. Vulkanus slammed his foot down on Kevin and smooshed him into the cement ground.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled as she dropped her shield. She went to go and see if Kevin was alright by one of the little minion man grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the ground then all the little minion men jumped on her. Enraged by the little minion men preventing her from getting to Kevin, Gwen sent out a burst of mana sending all the little minions flying. As Gwen reached her feet she watched as Kevin pushed Vulkanus' might foot off him. Gwen rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly as Humungousaur raced towards at Vulkanus and slammed him a wall.

"Yep, Gwen lets help Ben," Kevin said getting up and moulding his hand into a big mallet. Gwen gathered all the mana she could and they both attacked the giant metal man. Gwen fired twenty or so shots across the front of Vulkanus' armour and Kevin throws punches at legs of the suit in hopes it will give out. Kevin was right. One last punch to the right leg send the armour shaking and as the leg's coating crumbles away showing the inner-mechanisms of the contraption. Gwen uses a mana tentacle to disable the suits functions, from the legs and the whole thing comes falling down.

As the dust settles from crumbling suit of armour that Vulkanus once used a now revealed Vulkanus scurries off into the shadows. "Everyone alright?" Gwen asks as she looks around for her cousin and boyfriend.

"Yep!"

"Ok enough," Kevin moans rubbing his sore back. Gwen walks over to Kevin and helps with is back by letting him lean on her.

"Where did Vulkanus go?" Gwen asks looking around the trashed warehouse.

"Don't know?" Ben said looking around as well. "So who wants to go to Mr Smoothie?" Ben said hopefully after giving up on finding Vulkanus.

"What about Vulkanus?" Gwen questions slight annoyed by the fact Ben just wants to go get smoothies.

"He isn't a threat any more now that he hasn't got his big flashy suit," Kevin said looking down at the girl propping him up.

"You actually want to go to Mr Smoothie?" Gwen queries curious at why Kevin suddenly doesn'y mind going to Mr Smoothie.

"No, but I don't want to waste half my night looking for an alien-shrimp like Vulkanus.

"So two to one majority rules!" Ben exclaims already heading in the direction of the car. Little did they know Vulkanus had actually been listening to their converstion from the shadows and enraged by the fact Kevin didn't see him as a threat.

At Mr Smoothie Ben was inside ordering smoothies and Gwen and Kevin were sitting were they usually sit. "So do you want to come to the Auto Show with me next week?" Kevin asked pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

"Wasn't that on last week?"

"No last week we went to the Parts Pavilion Show." Kevin said shocked that his girlfriend didn't know the difference. Ben came out with three smoothies and joined the two teens. He had heard Kevin's last comment and already knew he was asking Gwen to some boring car show.

"Kevin, stop torturing Gwen with car shows," Ben said teasingly.

"Tennyson! I orta…" A beam blasted Kevin the back and sent him flying into the car park. Gwen jumped to her feet and looked in the direction of where the blast had come. There she found a tiny Vulkanus with a ray gun of some sort in his hands.

"Vulkanus!" Gwen yelled her anodite side taking over.

"Uh oh…" Vulkanis weakly said. Gwen who was now a glowing pink and purple anodite, sucked up as much mana as she could and blasted the tinsy little alien into the air and at least 500 miles away.

"Gwen!" Ben called from a his position near Kevin. Gwen returned to normal and rushed to Kevin's side.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted shaking the body of the large teen in her tiny little hands.

"He isn't breathing!" Ben said panicking. Gwen put her ear to his chest.

"His heart has stopped…." Gwen said removing her head from his chest.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ben asked his cousin whose eyes were filling with tears. Gwen thought for a minute not meeting Ben's eyes. Then as the first tears fell from her eyes she looked at Ben.

"I can trade my life for Kevin's…." Gwen said standing up from her spot next to the lifeless body.

"I am not going to let you do that," Ben said a little harshly.

"Just try to stop me…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- How to save a Life**

* * *

Ben takes a step toward Gwen but she has quick reflexes and blasts him back with a single swift flick of her arm and a pile of mana. Then she gets to work.

"Utara utom dife callasp serapita!" Gwen chants over and over and over again. "Utara utom dife callasp serapita! Utara utom dife callasp serapita! Utara utom dife callasp serapita!"

Suddenly Gwen is engulfed in bright pink light and is lifted into the air. Her eyes are now glowing deep magenta. Her delicate body hovers in mid-air about ten feet up.

She begins chanting again, "Utara utom dife callasp serapita! Utara utom dife callasp serapita! Utara utom dife callasp serapita!"

There is a blinding flash of light and as the light disappears, Gwen's lifeless body crashes to the ground.

Kevin sits up and rubs his head then looks around to find Gwen lying limply in the middle of the car park and Ben lying and on the opposite end of the car park. Kevin rush to Gwen's fragile body.

Gwen's body is limp and cold in Kevin's. "Gwen! Gwen! GWEN! WAKE UP!" He shakes the girl's body in an attempt to get her to stir. No such luck.

"Kevin….. She's…g-g-gone…" Ben's voice quivers and he places a hand on his distraught friend's shoulder.

"She can't be Tennyson!" Kevin yells and stares at his girlfriend's still beautiful but now extremely pale face. He loves her with every fibre of his being and wasn't just going to believe her goofy cousin when it can to her health and safety.

"She is…. You were killed by Vulkanis so….so she traded her life for yours….." Ben murmurs hoping that Kevin didn't hear most of the story because he would erupt if he knew he caused this.

"WHAT?" He heard, "Why didn't you stop her Tennyson?" Kevin demand not looking away from his precious Gwen.

"I tried but she loves you…. I guess…."

Had Ben just really said that? The L-O-V-E word. I think he did. But that doesn't matter now. That love had saved him but killed her. His Gwen.

"We've got to save her even if it means I lose my life again. But this time if she tries to save me again… STOP HER!"

"Ok first let's go to Gwen's house and see if we can reverse this." Ben stated.

"Sure Tennyson cause that won't freak her parents out, 'No she not dead I mean she is but were going to save her…probably…oh and what's for dinner tomorrow night?" Kevin said the last part extremely sarcastically.

"1) Why would you want to know what their having for dinner 2) Gwen's parents are at work so you won't look like the terrible boyfriend who kill his girlfriend and 3) If dinner is a pot roast do you think Aunt Natalie would let us stay?" Kevin was relieved that his girlfriend's parents weren't going to be home but Ben's words hit him hard and it wasn't the part about the pot roast. He promised himself that he would never let anything happen to her now he had caused her death.

But he was determined to save her, she was the most important thing in his life and he wasn't going to let her go that easy whether it brought his demise or not.

Kevin simply replied, "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Love Videos**

* * *

Kevin's POV

We pull up out the front of Gwen's house. Ben gets out then runs the front door step to find the spare key Gwen's parents leave out the front just in case they forget their keys because knowing Gwen she would never forget her keys. It is just the kind of person she is.

I get out and open the back door of my ride and careful lift a lifeless Gwen out of her position laid across the three back seats. Lifeless but beautiful. I just can't believe she did it.

"Aha! I found it!" I hear an excited Ben squeal in his girlish voice but there is no time to make fun of Tennyson I have to find out how to save my precious Gwen. I carry my angel through the front door, up the stairs and into her room.

I cautiously place Gwen's fragile body on her bed. I love Gwen so much. And she must love me if she willingly traded her life for mine. I wish I had told her I loved her before everyone started dying. And I hate that fact that it took my Gwen's death to want to tell Gwen I love her. Well of course I have always _wanted_ to tell her but I have never found it so urgent.

Ben walks into the room. "So let's get started," Ben says clutching his chin and walking over to Gwen's Spell book bookshelf.

"Um….. I'm going to grab something to eat," I lie and begin to roll Gwen's body gently to create easy access to her pocket. Ben startles me, causing me to almost knock Gwen's body off her bed, by asking:

"Can you get me the chips?"

"Um…. Yeah," say removing Gwen's phone from her pocket behind Ben's still turned back.

I take Gwen's phone and leave Ben staring at the bookshelf holding his chin and staring at the books expecting them as spell books to read themselves.

I go downstairs and sit on Gwen's couch and turn on the camera and turn it on me. Here goes.

"Hi Gwen.

I was just videoing this just in case we don't both make it through this. There is something I really need you to know.

First I am really grateful you gave your life for me but I need you to know I would rather have you alive because I can't live without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

And Secondly I feel so bad it takes your death realise just how bad I want to say this but Gwen….. I Love you…."

I hear a crash a and a moan, that I can easily tell belongs from Ben, coming from upstairs.

"I love you with all my heart….. Goodbye Gwen….."

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes so I bring the video. And go to help Ben.

Now at least she will hopefully know how I feel about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Dead and Kidnapped**

* * *

Kevin's POV

I walk back into Gwen's room ready to start reading and holding Ben's chips. I an surprized and shocked by what I find.

Gwen's window is open, Ben is lying on the floor covered in a pile of books as well as the bookshelf and Gwen's body is missing.

"BEN!" I yell and run over to help my friend. He groans in response and I remove the bookshelf from on top of him. "What happened?" I asks curious as to why Gwen is and why her cousin was under her bookshelf.

He sits up causing books to fall off of him. He rubs his head and squints then his eyes flash wide open.

"GWEN!" He scans the room desperately looking for the girl who I can't seem to find either.

"What happened?" I repeat. Ben looks up at me with fear and worry in his eyes.

"I was looking through Gwen's books when someone asked me 'Mind if I take your cousin out for a bit?' I turned around and only got a glimpse at the man before he pushed Gwen's bookshelf on top of me." He remembered and said as I helped him up. The bookshelf would have been that crashing noise.

"Then who has Gwen?" I ask and wait for Ben's answer looks at me apologetically. Oh boy I already know who did it and Ben know that but still says it.

"Darkstar….."

I pound my fist against Gwen's bedroom wall almost smashing right through it. I should have been up here to protect her but there is one last thing that I am still wondering about.

"Why would he take her? She is dead." That word sends shivers down my spine and reminds me of just how important it is that we save her.

"I think I heard him say something to her when he leaving with her." Ben says and rubs his head again trying to recall the words spoken to my lifeless Gwen. "It was something like 'My Lovely Gwen, even in death you are still loaded with power…' After that I blacked out then awoke when you came in."

I can't believe this! Not only is Gwen dead but she is also in the hands of a power-sucking zombie!


End file.
